Lonely Together
by lacunanelipot
Summary: Two broken people. An unlikely friendship. Will they take the chance to open up, to live again? Too bad they don't know to let a good thing happen.
1. Chapter 1

"ZABINI!" she called out to the dark-skinned boy in the other room, desperately trying to sleep.

"What, Ginny?" he mumbled against his pillow, annoyed by the fact that his roommate was willing to wake him up, at any hour, for the smallest thing.

"The depressed princess awaits your arrival, my lord," Ginny said calmly before she bowed down teasingly and chuckled.

Blaise immediately knew that this required his attention and got up, "What'd he do this time?"

"Ah, the usual," she paused for a moment to take a sip of her coffee. "Got thrown out of a bar."

Blaise rubbed his eyes and sighed, "How drunk is he this time?"

"Not much, surprisingly." She noticed that Blaise hadn't been sleeping for a couple of days. "I'll take care of him, you should sleep."

Blaise couldn't be more grateful to his roommate at this moment. "Thanks, I owe you one." And with that, he drifted away to his dreams.

* * *

"Hey, Red." The pale, blonde said while sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Hey, Draco," she smiled at him, handing him her coffee, "You okay?"

"No," he sighed and looked at the warm coffee in his hands, "Still not sleeping, I see. Why?"

"Still getting thrown out of bars, I see, " she said without missing a beat.

They both stayed silent for a couple of moments. It was a part of their conversations which made an appearance sometimes.

"You didn't answer my question"

"You already know the answer to it."

"You can't tell me that the book you're writing has been keeping you up for months now."

"…"

Ah, there it was again. The silence.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." She said, giving him a weak smile, "You can crash on our couch tonight. I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?" She glanced at her watch noticing that it was almost 3 am.

"Okay."

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, her laky- No, lappytop, a muggle piece of technology, in her hands. She looked at the writing on it, she had been trying to finish the chapter for the past two weeks. Yet, the document contained only 3 sentences.

"He's right, you know," a voice crept into her room, startling her, "You should sleep."

Ginny quickly looked at her watch and realized it was already 8 am.

"You have been working on the book for almost a year. It can't be the reason you don't sleep anymore."

Before he could continue, the younger witch spoke, "I'm fine Blaise, it's Draco you should be worried about." She smiled at him, hoping that he would drop the subject.

Blaise knew what she was trying to do, but he decided to ignore it, for both of their sakes.

"Ah, about that. I need to be at the ministry today."

"I'll handle him. You go."

"Thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GUYS! Finally writing this. Keep in mind that this is my first fic ever! Please read and review! :)**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Draco Malfoy was on the couch, snoring his problems away.

"GET UP, BLONDIE!" A certain redheaded witch screamed as she yanked Draco's blanket off him. She was known to be short-tempered, dangerously brave, and most of all, cheeky.

"Blondie?" The older wizard mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"What? You can call me Red, but I can't call you Blondie?" she asked with her lips forming into a smile, "Come on, get up. I'm taking you out."

"Taking me out? I'm not a dog, you know." Draco replied, with a confused look on his face.

"Could've fooled me." Ah, the nerve of that woman, "I need you to be ready in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Where are we going?" the blonde interrupted the younger witch who was currently stuffing her face with ice cream.

"Don't know" she said with a poor attempt of stealing Draco Malfoy's chocolate-brownie ice cream.

" _WHAT?"_ He asked almost spitting out his cat- no, cottee, the hot drink muggles love in the morning, evening, or just whenever they feel like it, "How can you not know where we are going? I thought you were taking me out?"

"I thought you didn't want to be treated like a fucking dog." She replied without skipping a beat.

But the blonde did not get a chance to reply. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

His mother's memorial, which had just been built a few days ago, had been torn to pieces, with graffiti all over the place. It said, " _ **GOOD FOR NOTHING DEATH EATER**_ **"**

Ginny knew that this hit a soft spot for him. His mother was one of the only people he trusted and opened up to, including Blaise Zabini. The woman's death had hit him hard. It played a huge role in his current depressed condition.

"Come on." She said, snapping Draco out of his space bubble.

"What?"

"I said _come on"_

They had reached their destination about an hour later. It was a quiet and peaceful area, in a hilly area, looking over a lake. Thy had hiked up to the place, Draco didn't usually like walking much, but he didn't complain. It was too good to be true, him actually being happy and not having a panic attack, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by doing what he always does.

"This is amazing" he said so quietly that Ginny almost did not hear him.

"I come here when I need to get away," she said sitting under her favourite tree, playing with a dried leaf on the ground.

"What would Ginny Weasley, the perfect poster child for heroes, need to get away from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a smirk which was very familiar to Draco. He sometimes wondered why the Sorting Hat sorted her into Gryffindor when she certainly would've fit in better in Slytherin. But then again, her precious Saint Potter was too a Gryffindor, and _obviously_ she would want to be in the same house as _him._

"You do realise you're saying that shit out loud, right?" Oops.

 **A/N: Annnnnd there you go! I know my chapters are really short but that's really all I can do at this point and I FINALLY wrote this chapter between classes and in the bus. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
